


Give Me Proof

by Ms_Chem_Queen



Series: Proof [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Gerard, Blow Jobs, Bullets era in the beginning, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Makeup Sex, Masterbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Outdoor Sex, Revenge era toward the end, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sympathy Sex, brief Frikey, innocent Frank, slut gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Chem_Queen/pseuds/Ms_Chem_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is an in the closet bisexual, with a hopeless crush on his best friend's older bother. Frank is also the awkward, 'last virgin standing', amongst his group of friends. When word of his crush gets out everything changes; and after a fateful game of 7Minutes in Heaven at a party Gerard makes Frank an offer he can't refuse. They have it all figured out or so they think, but then neither of them had planned on falling in love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JezebelTheWicked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/gifts).



> This is ficition.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter: @Xnicole_denverX is how you can find me.

Instead of a screaming alarm clock, Frank was roused by the roar of a lawn mower. Grumbling and rubbing at his face he rolled toward the side of the bed and swung his feet over the edge.

“Seriously, who the fuck is mowing this damn early in the morning?” he groaned.

Grumpy and annoyed he stared with bleary eyes at his alarm clock. The display read 11:22. Frank yawned and scratched at the back of his head. He was preparing to crawl back under the covers when the realization smacked him dead in the face. He was late for school.

Scrambling for clothes and books he was ready to leave in less than five minutes. He grabbed his phone and was preparing to text Mikey when he saw that he already had two missed calls. Both were from Mikey who had left a voice message on the second attempt.

‘Dude, when you coming over? We still hanging out today?’ was all he had to say.

Frank hung up and checked the date on the lock screen of his phone. June 1st. It was the first day of summer. He wasn’t late for anything important after all. Sighing with frustration, Frank hit the call button under his best friend’s contact information and waited for Mikey to answer. While he waited he wandered over to the window and pulled back the curtain to let in the blazing sunlight. He didn’t particularly feel like being blinded but his curiosity to find out who had woken him with a lawn mower was stronger than his instinct for self-preservation.

He was scanning the neighborhood for the noisy offender when he heard Mikey answer the phone.

“Dude, Frank, where you at?”

“Home,” Frank grumbled. “I just woke up.”

“Damn you lazy ass! You told me you would be here early.” Mikey complained.

“Yeah, Yeah. Any idea what rude fucker is mowing?” Frank asked him snarky and short tempered.

Mikey giggled like the answer was especially amusing. “My brother. Why?”

Frank went to the other window on the far side of the room and stared down at Mikey’s yard. There he was just like Mikey had said, pushing the growling contraption that had woken him up. Frank felt his heart flutter in his chest as all his anger faded. Gerard was more attractive than he had remembered, his black hair slicked back with sweat and his shirt was sticking to him from the morning heat. Frank licked his lips and was craning his head to get a better view when Mikey cleared his throat over the line.

“Don’t break your neck, Frank. God, you’re desperate,” Mikey teased. Frank jumped, bumping his head on the bottom of the window from where he had left it open the night before. Cursing under his breath he rubbed at the sore spot and scanned the windows for Mikey. He finally found the bastard staring up at him from the living room window.

“Don’t be a dick Mikey,” he whined, flipping him off.

“Geez, I was just joking! But seriously, quit perving on my brother and get your ass over here,” Mikey giggled returning the gesture.

Frank groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Okay. Just give me a few minutes to get ready,” he said. He hung up and tossed his phone on the bed before Mikey could make any crude remarks about him primping like a girl. Did he have long standing crush on Gerard? Yes. Did he sometimes try to look good when he knew he would be around? Sure. Was he the last desperate virgin in his group of friends? Unfortunately. Who was keeping score though really? Who really cared about all that besides him?

Nobody. Nobody cared, Frank concluded as he made his way to the shower. He closed and locked the bathroom door so there was no way his mother could walk in on him and then started the water.

The heat felt good on his stiff muscles as he lingered under the stream. He washed and rinsed as quick as possible so that he could just enjoy it and start the day with a few minutes to himself. For someone so anxious to see his crush he sure was taking his sweet time. Truth be told he was nervous and buying himself as much time as possible. He couldn’t start the summer on an embarrassing note. That just wouldn’t do at all.

Speaking of embarrassing, his dick was becoming far too interested in the idea of an encounter with said infamous crush. Yes, it would indeed be embarrassing to pop a boner in front of Mikey and Gerard. Time to take care of that little problem right away.

Frank cursed under his breath and braced a hand against the tiles in front of him. Leaning into the stream of scalding heat he let himself drift away to the hidden corners of his fantasies.

His fingertips of his free hand grazing at his chest and nipples, teasing before drifting down to grip at his length, he wondered absently what Gerard’s hand would feel like wrapped around him instead of his own. The thought made him shudder and buck his hips. The first hot slid made him hiss and bite his lip to suppress a moan. He loosened his grip a little and began thrusting his hips a bit. It felt better than stroking until his arms were sore so he continued to fuck into his fist.

The closer he got the more he began to feel he was losing control. His breathing was heavy and uneven and his hips were stuttering all over the place as his rhythm began to fall apart. He let his eyes slip shut and all he could picture was Gerard sweaty and red faced. Only in his mind he was hovering above Frank moaning obscenities instead of tending to the yard. Just a few seconds of that lovely image and Frank was shaking and splattering spunk onto the shower wall.

He bit his lip hard enough to bleed and stroked himself gently through the aftershocks. Catching his breath, he made sure to clean up the evidence still clinging to the tile. As it floated down the drain with the water Frank tried not to feel too pathetic. He hadn’t come that hard or that fast in quite a while and it was making him feel even more aware of his virginity. Although, if he were totally honest with himself, he only had that reaction when he thought about Gerard while beating off. Any other time, when he would think about other guys it took him longer to get off. He had to really fantasize and scheme and plot out a scene when it came to most guys. When it came to thinking about girls he took a long time just to get it up. With Gerard, well, all Gerard had to do was stand there in his mind looking sexy and Frank was losing his shit.

Frank shook it off and tried laughing at himself as he toweled off and crept back across the hall and into his room. He rubbed on a thick layer of deodorant and spritzed himself with some cologne before wandering over to his dresser drawers and searching for a suitable outfit. Finally, after what felt like hours of searching he settled on a navy blue t-shirt and pair of faded blue jeans with ripped up knees. He observed himself in the mirror and decided that he didn’t look too terrible or desperate. Mikey would probably crack jokes all day about how long he had taken to get ready ‘for Gerard’ but whatever. Mikey wished he could look this good.

Grabbing his gel from his bedside table he swiped at his hair until it was formed into a sloppy bleach blonde fauxhawk. His roots were showing and it needed re-dyed, but it would have to wait. One last look in the mirror reminded him to put his jewelry back in his lip and nose piercings that had been abandoned for the sake of school. With these last touches in place he deemed himself ready and snatched his phone from the bed where he had left it. He texted Mikey to let him know he was ready and tore ass out the backdoor before his mom could ask any questions.

*****

He didn’t even bother knocking, he just let himself in and went straight down the basement stairs to Mikey’s room as usual. When he walked in Mikey was sprawled out on the bed playing a lazy game of pac man on his laptop.

“Glad to see you finally finished jerking off,” said Mikey. His tone was monotone and cool like it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

Frank approached the bed and grabbed one of the pillows. He swatted at Mikey’s head, connecting with a dull thump.

“Ouch, you little fucker! What the hell was that for?” Mikey shouted.

“For being a prick that’s what,” Frank shrugged. He set the pillow back where it belonged and plopped down next to Mikey.

They talked for a little while about what they could do for fun outside, but ultimately decided to chill indoors until evening because it was so damn hot out. They were in the middle of watching The Shining when two sets of feet came stomping down the basement stairs. Mikey ignored it and kept his eyes on the screen, his full attention focused on the movie. Frank, curious to see what all the fuss was about, shifted his gaze to the doorway.

Just as he suspected he would, he saw Gerard sauntering past on his way to his own room next door to Mikey’s. To his surprise he wasn’t alone or in the company of one of his school friends. Trailing behind him and giggling like mad as he led her by the hand was a tall, blonde, bombshell with the most gorgeous set of knockers Frank had ever had the pleasure of seeing. (Well, at least with clothes on and outside of a porn flick.)

Frank was still staring out the doorway feeling puzzled and tiny bit jealous when Gerard’s door clicked shut behind them and loud, metal music began blasting its way through Mikey’s wall. Mikey shifted uncomfortably and sighed with annoyance as he turned up the volume on his t.v. They sat there trying to finish the movie for roughly five more minutes before things really got awkward.

All of a sudden, from amongst the din of noise already going on a loud string of moans and headboard banging started up.

Mikey jolted to his feet as if someone had shot him and clicked the off button on his t.v. remote.

“Fuck this shit! I’m out!” he declared. Turning to leave the room he motioned for Frank to follow. They didn’t even slow their pace until they reached the side walk out front. Mikey sat down on the curb and began picking at the laces of his worn out chucks. Frank sat down beside him and tired not to focus on the fact that he could still sort of hear music pumping out of the closed, basement window of Gerard’s room.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Frank decided to address the situation and tend to his curiosity.

“Who was the bimbo?” he asked cautiously.

Mikey started pulling at loose threads of his jeans and scrunched up his face with disgust before he answered.

“Gabby,” he muttered. “Her and Gerard used to date on and off in high school. I don’t know what their deal is now. Mostly just fuck buddies I think. Considering Gerard brings a lot of people home now I’m pretty sure that’s all they are.”

Frank gave an affirmative hum before asking his next question. “What does your mom think of him bringing all those people home?”

Mikey shrugged his shoulders. “She doesn’t know. If you want to know the truth she moved to Florida a couple weeks ago with some new guy she met. The divorce for her and dad finally went through and she split. Gerard left college to come home and take care of me. Ever since he got back that’s all he has done, is parade people through the house left and right.”

When Mikey was finished explaining Frank just stared at him with wide eyes.

“Oh.” That was all he could manage in response. Here his friend was, dealing with this shitty situation all this time and all Frank could manage was a pathetic ‘Oh.’

“Yeah,” said Mikey. “It’s irritating. All hours of the day and night there are random guys and girls showing up, and then every other night it seems Gabby is sleeping over. I can’t get no fucking peace and quiet man.”

“Guys and girls?” Frank asked nervously. For some reason that was the only detail he had absorbed.

Mikey glared at him over the top of his glasses and scoffed at the fact.

“Duh, Gerard is kind of a slut in case you didn’t remember. I swear. If it has two legs and pulse Gerard will fuck it.”

Mikey stated it like it was widely known fact. Did Frank vaguely remember Mikey telling him his brother was a slut a couple of years ago? Possibly, but under no circumstances could he remember learning his crush was actually into guys.

For fleeting moment Frank felt his stomach flutter with hope. Did he maybe have a chance? He might only end up a notch in Gerard’s belt but still. To lose his so called innocence to someone so attractive and experienced was an appealing thought none the less, even if it was a fling.

Frank didn’t get long to think on it before Mikey was standing over him and nudging him with his sneakered foot.

“Dude, quit your daydreaming and let’s get out of here,” he muttered impatiently.

Frank shook off his dirty thoughts and nodded in agreement. He stood up and stretched, yawning despite the fact it was so bright and sunny out.

“Want to get a veggie burger and chill at the park?” he suggested.

Mikey nodded and they grabbed their bikes and headed into town, cracking jokes and trying to forget the bleak conversation from earlier. As he and Mikey raced to the bottom of the hill at the park, Frank made a promise to himself to stay present and pay attention to his friend for the summer. Mikey had enough problems without Frank spacing out on him all of the time. Thoughts of Gerard would be saved for later when he went home…


	2. Chapter 2

Frank rolled around on the hard floor, legs tangled in his sleeping bag, trying to remember where he was. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes and blinking, the posters and exposed wooden beams of Mikey’s bedroom ceiling became clearer and more focused. A warm wave of familiarity washed over him and he sat up slowly to stretch. Frank was always an early riser when he stayed at other people’s houses so he didn’t expect Mikey to be awake yet. It wasn’t even nine in the morning according to his cell phone.

Being as quiet as he could Frank climbed out of his sleeping bag and headed for the restroom to relieve his bladder. On his way back to Mikey’s room Frank heard faint giggling behind Gerard’s closed door. He did his best to ignore the sounds and just go back to bed; he really did. He totally didn’t lay there and imagine what was going on the other side of the wall. Nope. He definitely wasn’t blushing when he heard the sound of bed springs squeaking and the quiet moans of morning sex. No way. Not Frank. Frank was absolutely not sulking about the fact that HE was not having lazy morning fun times with Gerard…

*****

Frank had been in a shitty mood and pouty all morning and Mikey was determined to get to bottom of it. He hated it when Frank was grumpy. It was depressing as hell to see his friend loafing about looking like a half deflated balloon. Seriously, it was some of the saddest shit he had ever seen.

“We’re going outside,” Mikey announced when he got back from the bathroom. He was wearing electric green swim trunks and his black flip flops, two towels hanging over his shoulder.

Frank looked up from where he was sulking on Mikey’s been and frowned even harder.

“I don’t have any swim trunks,” he muttered.

Mikey rolled his eyes because really this was just not like Frank. Any other day he would be cracking jokes about how Mikey ‘looked like an emo surfer dude’ and how he needed more sun.

Tired of the attitude Mikey stomped over to his dresser and grabbed his extra pair of trunks. He tossed them in Frank’s direction, aiming straight for his head.

“Get these on. No excuses. I’m getting you out of this crappy mood even if I have to drown it out of you,” he threatened.

Frank passed him an aggravated scowl but went to put them on anyway.

****

Frank squinted against the bright sunlight and tried to not feel irritated. It was hotter than hell out, the sun beating down on their backs, but here they were outside by the pool. He was in the middle of plotting his escape back to his house when a sharp elbow jabbed him in the side.

“Wanna try out the new diving board?” Mikey asked. Frank shrugged. It wasn’t like it could hurt anything. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and his shoulders were already turning an angry red despite the sunblock he’d applied. Cool water would feel nice.

“Sure. Why not,” he agreed.

Mikey tossed his glasses down onto his fold out chair and led the way to the far side of the pool. He said he would go first and walked out to edge, bouncing on it slightly for some momentum before he leaped into the air and summersaulted. The splash of cool water from when he landed smacked Frank dead in the face, making him gasp. It was freezing compared to how hot it was outside. Frank contemplated backing out of the whole swimming ordeal completely but in the end he knew he would be teased endlessly.

He walked out to the end of the board and waited for Mikey top pop back up to the surface. When he was safely out of the way Frank began to bounce. Finally deciding to take the leap he pinched his nose shut with one hand and did a cannon ball.

The shock of cold was immediate and for a second time seemed to freeze. It was as though the world had fallen away. If it weren’t for his intense need to breathe Frank would have stayed under a little longer. It was peaceful and quiet, everything tinted an eerie blue down there. Kicking for the surface, he burst out of the water spitting and sputtering and rubbing the chlorine form his eyes.

Cursing he swam to the side and rested his head on his arms along the edge. The heat seemed less intense now and the summer breeze seemed cooler; more noticeable. Giving a content sigh Frank let his eyes slip shut. He didn’t really intend to nap there but it was impossible not to. The warm sun caressing his shoulders, the cool water lapping at the sides of the pool; it was beginning to lull him to sleep he felt Mikey’s presence beside him.

“You want to tell me about?” Mikey asked quietly.

Frank shrugged not even bothering to open his eyes.

“I just heard some things that I didn’t want to this morning. That’s all.”

Mikey was silent for a moment before chuckling. “Oh,” he snickered.

Frank’s eyes shot open. “What?”

He was really confused at this point.

“Nothing, you are just so damn jealous of Gee and Gabby is all. So, they were going at it again this morning and you decided to listen in did you?” Mikey teased.

Frank splashed him in the face. “Shut up Mikes!”

Mikey backed away laughing, holding his hands up in surrender after he had climbed out to set on the edge.

“Dude chill. All I’m saying is you’re a little obvious. The more you worry about getting laid, the less likely it’s going to happen,” he explained.

Frank pulled himself out of the water to set down beside him.

They were in the middle of discussing plans for later after Frank had changed the subject when Gerard and Gabby burst through the back door. Gabby looked pissed off and wasn’t even totally dressed, like she was in a hurry to get out there and away from an equally half-dressed Gerard.

He followed her all the way to the back gate where her car was parked, Gabby bitching the whole way, Gerard laughing here and there at different things she was saying. When she finally got in her car and tore out of the alleyway the older Way waved and she flipped him off in return.

“But you did fuck me Baby!” he yelled after her. Chuckling at his own joke he make his way over to the pool, smiling at Frank and Mikey behind his dark aviator sunglasses. He was wearing his own swim shorts and no shirt. Frank tired not stare and was squirming awkwardly.

“Guess she didn’t like it that I’d rather hang out with you two today,” he explained.

Mikey feigned a gasp of surprise. “Geez I couldn’t tell. She looked perfectly happy to me!” he exclaimed.

Gerard and Mikey went back and forth like for a good ten minutes before Frank’s appearance was even addressed.

“Yo Frank! You okay man?”

Frank shook his head and tried to figure out what was going on. When he finally was able to rouse himself out of his thoughts he realized it was Gerard talking to him.

“What? Yeah, why?”

“You’re just kinda spacing out.”

“More like drooling over the fact you aren’t wearing a shirt,” Mikey mumbled.

Frank wanted to push Mikey into the pool. Instead he jabbed him in the arm and hissed an angry shut up. It was too late though. Gerard was grinning like the cat that ate the canary and had most definitely figured out what was going on.

“Oh! So Frankie has a crush!” he squealed dramatically like a chick and smiled wide enough to show off his creepy little teeth.

Frank kicked at the water, avoiding eye contact and glaring.

Gerard reached over Mikey and placed a hand on Frank’s knee. Frank tried not to shudder at the sudden contact.

“It’s cool Frank. Pretty much everybody has a crush on me. No big deal,” Gerard said. Frank felt himself blushing like mad. He was seriously going to kill Mikey.

*****

The rest of the afternoon was spent with Frank feeling awkward. It was terrible. Now that Gerard was in on his little secret he kept catching Frank looking at him. No more covert staring and drooling. It was all very depressing.

So much so that Frank decided to go home and mope in his room. What he didn’t count on was Gerard following him to the basement when he went to change clothes. He was gathering his things off of the floor when he heard someone clear their throat.

“Dude, Gee! Scared the shit outta me!” he groaned.

Gerard was leaning against the door jam smirking.

“Sorry,” he said pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting up. He offered one to Frank but he turned it down since he was heading home.

“So, my friend Ray is having a party next Friday. Mikey is gonna go with me. You wanna come?”

Frank could hardly believe his ears. Gerard was inviting him to a party? He swallowed hard, trying like hell not to look so nervous. He really needed to calm down.

“Um yeah. Yeah, I’ll go,” he said. His voice was shaking and he hated that but at least he had managed to answer.

Gerard smiled, and took another drag off his cigarette. When he giggled, Frank realized that he had been watching him smoke. He couldn’t help it. Everything the older guy did was sexy.

“Well, I should be going,” Frank said trying to excuse himself. He made for the doorway but Gerard barely budged forcing there fronts to brush awkwardly as Frank left the room. It was obvious that the contact had him freaking out but Gerard simply smiled and ruffled his hair as he finally squeezed through the door and out into the hallway.

“Bye Frankie,” Gerard purred. He turned and headed for his room, smirking back over his shoulder before he shut the door, leaving Frank confused and turned on at the bottom of the basement stairwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please! Feed back is the best and I love to know what you guys think! :D


	3. Chapter 3

To say that the next week was torture was an understatement; at least in Frank's opinion. Most of his waking hours were spent biting his nails until they bled and then tearing at the skin around them once the nails where no longer a viable option. Mikey had scolded him more than once, not understanding his sudden bout of anxiety at all.

It was better that Mikey didn't know about him being invited to the party. Then he couldn't tease Frank. Showing up at the same place unexpected would be less awkward than explaining that Gerard had made a blatant pass at him. Mikey would be pissed and lecture him about how his infatuation was stupid. It was something Frank already understood though. He didn't need it beat into his brain repeatedly.

As it was, it was Thursday afternoon, and Frank was hanging out in Mikey's room listening to his friend rattle on about how 'extra weird' Gerard was being.

"He hasn't brought anyone home in a couple days," Mikey pointed out.

Frank shrugged, trying to appear uninterested. "Oh?" He asked.

"Yeah," Mikey replied. "Maybe his dick finally broke. Maybe I can actually get some sleep now..."

"Maybe..." Frank agreed. In his head he silently prayed that Gerard's cock was fine and well. Maybe if it wasn't Frank could 'examine' it and 'remedy' the problem. He could doctor Gerard up...

"FRANK!"

Frank jumped at the sound of his name being yelled at him. When he finally had shaken off the cobwebs of his day dream, he realized that Mikey was staring at him with raised eyebrows.

"Did you hear what I just asked you?"

Frank shook his head. "No, sorry Mikes," he mumbled. He dropped his gaze, blushing with shame.

"Eww...you were day dreaming about him again weren't you?" Mikey asked incredulously.

"What?! No!" Frank denied it but realized immediately that being defensive would just give him away.

"Yes you were," Mikey shook his head disappointedly. "You always get this dopey look on your face when I mention him and tune me out. You're all vacant and drooling and when you snap out of it you're blushing and shit like a chick."

Even as Mikey spoke, Frank felt his face flushing a humiliating shade of crimson.

"See, I'm right," Mikey stated plainly.

Grinning like mad he poked Frank in the side making him squirm. "Gee gets Frankie wet..." He taunted in a sing-song voice.

Frank growled at him and glared.

"Guys don't get wet you asshole!" he pointed out.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Logistics. Anyway, I shouldn't be so used to you popping wood at the mention of his name, it’s kinda disturbing."

Frank's mouth went dry and he found himself totally speechless. Finally, he choked out that he was going to get a drink. Mikey requested that he bring him back a Coke as well before Frank left the room.  
*****  
Retreating to the kitchen, although cowardly, was what felt like the best course of action. It allowed for distraction from the gnawing pit of anxious nerves in his guts. It helped pass the time and Frank was grateful for that. The party was only a day away now and he wanted it to come as quickly as possible so the anticipation could stop killing him.

Grabbing two Cokes from the fridge, Frank went over to the sink to stare out the window overlooking the back yard. The sky was a deep blue, without a cloud in sight, and everywhere he looked was lush and green. It was a cruel trick. It all looked so inviting until you stepped outside and realized you had somehow ended up on the surface of the sun.

Frank cracked open the Coke in his hand and took a large gulp, still considering the unkempt lawn next door. He was mid swallow, and still contemplating how long to remain hiding in the kitchen, when he felt fingers grazing his hips and a voice murmuring close to his ear.

"Hi Frankie."

Frank yelped, his drink slipping out of his hand and landing with a crash in the sink. Trying to shake off the embarrassment he picked the can and chugged what was left. Beside him Gerard was chuckling to himself at the hilarity of it all. It'd been sort of his thing for the past week. Every chance he got he was either scaring Frank senseless or flirting so shamelessly it would have been obvious from outer space.

While it was all fun and games to Gerard, Frank failed to find the humor in any of it. Finally, turning around, he took a deep breath and tried not to look irritated. He wanted to be angry but it was impossible to stay mad with Gerard looking at him like that. He was perched on the counter, leaning back on one hand and smoking with other. His eyes were smoldering, almost staring right through Frank, as he took a long drag and blew out the smoke, practically aiming it at the younger boy's face. Smirking, he shifted and opened his legs a little further, knowing Frank would notice.

"Hi," Gerard repeated. He was grinning slightly now and Frank felt his breath catching in his throat as he struggled to find his voice.

“H-Hi,” he stuttered back.

Gerard smiled wider and offered Frank a cigarette. Frank agreed and let Gerard light it for him, their fingers brushing during the exchange.

They’d been smoking in awkward silence for a few minutes before Gerard spoke again. 

“You still going to Ray’s tomorrow night?” 

It was a very causal and innocent question but Frank could tell by the gleam in Gerard’s eyes that he was hoping for the answer to be yes. Frank watched him take another drag and swallowed thickly before speaking up.

“yeah, I’ll- I’ll be there.”

“Good.”

Gerard shifted again, leaning back so he could fit his hand in his front pocket. When he managed to grab what he was after, he held out his hand to Frank. Frank reached out and accepted a crumpled piece of paper, with an address and phone number.

“That’s Ray’s address. Phone number is for my cell,” Gerard explained. “Text me when you get there tomorrow?” he asked.

Frank nodded unable to process what was happening, because he was holding Gerard Fucking Way’s phone number!

He was still staring at the slip of paper when he felt Gerard slide up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and breathing hotly in his ear. 

“Can’t wait,” he whispered playfully. The younger boy shuddered despite himself, immediately feeling blood rush straight to his dick. Frank couldn’t help but squirm in an attempt to hide his problem but Gerard just giggled and squeezed him tighter, already aware of the reaction he’d caused. 

“If you want to go take care of that, I’ll be glad to give Mikey an excuse for why you left,” Gerard offered. 

Frank nodded his head, cheeks blazing hot as he felt the older boy place a ghost of a kiss against his neck just under his ear. When he finally slipped out of his grasp he headed straight for the front door, practically running for his house and leaving Mikey’s Coke abandoned on the Way’s kitchen counter.

Not even ten minutes later he was lying in his bed, wearing cum stained boxers and staring at the ceiling, deciding just how pathetic he was when his phone vibrated violently from the bedside table. Frank sighed heavy and miserable and grabbed for it to answer the call that he knew would be from Mikey.

“Yeah?” he answered calmly. 

“Gerard said you got sick, you okay?”

“Yeah, I just-my stomach was feeling kind of screwed up so I came home.”

“Well, feel better man.”

Frank didn’t say anything else, just hung up and put the phone on its charger.  
*****  
All he knew was that every inch of him was feeling so damn good and he didn’t want the fantasy to be over. Frank was well aware that he was dreaming and he could feel himself waking up but he kept trying to cling to the last fragments of what he could remember. When the images began slipping away he opted for making up a new fantasy. 

He gripped tightly to his pillow and panted into it to drown out any noises he might make. With a steady stream of smut involving Gerard’s lips and hands racing through his mind he ground his hips rhythmically into the mattress, humping it shameless and making himself shudder. He’d fallen asleep naked the night before and all he could think was ‘thank fuck’ because the friction of his sheets rubbing against bare skin was making him keen and whimper. 

Biting his lip, he gave in to instinct and spread his legs wider, grinding a little harder. His stomach tightened at the heightened sensations and he heard himself moan a little too loudly, pressing his face further into the pillow. A few more thrusts and he could feel himself tensing and shaking involuntarily, seeming to hang at the edge forever before plunging over it like he was in free fall; shouting wordlessly into one of his hands.

Too blissed out to move, he stayed in the wet spot long enough for things to go cold and get gross. When he actually felt like moving he rolled over groaning and reaching for his phone. He checked the date and time, still feeling out of it, when he noticed a notification for one lone text. A text from Gerard.

‘Morning ;)’ was all it said but Frank could feel his heart racing and his hands shaking as he typed back a reply.

‘Morning Gee :p’

He wasn’t expecting an immediate answer and jumped when his phone buzzed with a new message. 

‘Wear something cute tonight’

‘K’

Right then and there Frank abandoned all hope of sleeping in. It was going to take all day for him to settle on an outfit, and ten in the morning seemed like the perfect time to start. He tore apart his closet first looking for the perfect shirt, and after an hour of debate he settled on tight white t-shirt that he knew would ride up enough to show skin if he wore the right jeans. The hunt for said jeans took twice as long due to Frank trying on every pair he owned before picking a tighter pair of distressed skinnies with rips in the knees a few holes in the upper thighs.

Clothing crisis everted, Frank had nothing but free time on his hands and no idea what to do with it.  
*****  
As it turns out pacing his bedroom, practicing guitar riffs, and jerking off in the shower turned out to be more effective at passing the time than he thought they would be. He was just putting the finishing touches to his nails with a black sharpie when he heard a sharp nocking at his bedroom door. Opening it expecting his mother he was shocked to find Mikey staring at him humorously. 

Before Frank could even get out a simple ‘What’s up?’ Mikey was speaking.

“Going to a friend of Gerard’s for a party. Wanna come with me?”

Frank hesitated, trying to act natural instead of relieved, before answering.

“Sure.”

Mikey regarded him solemnly as he leaned against the door frame waiting for him to slip on a grey pair of Chucks. Frank could tell he was gearing up to say something but he didn’t dare ask what was on his friend’s mind. Mikey would come out with what he was thinking in his own time and it was just best not to pry. 

Phone in pocket and his look perfected down to his favorite pink belt they managed to get past his mom with minimum interrogation; just the usual when, where, and who along with the typical lectures of ‘no drinking’ and ‘text if you stay at Mikey’s.’ Mikey was quiet the entire time nodding in agreement to the rules even though Frank knew both of them would be trashed long before midnight. It wasn’t until they were outside, door closed behind them, and safely out of earshot that Mikey finally shared his thoughts with Frank. 

“I’m surprised your mom let you leave looking like that,” he chided. 

Frank huffed and looked down at himself, stopping mid-stride to do so. 

“What’s wrong with ‘how I look’?” he asked irritated. Mikey rolled his eyes at his use of air quotes. 

“No offense, but your outfit screams slut.”

Frank could feel his eyes bugging out as he sputtered incredulously. 

“Why are you all dolled up anyway?” Mikey asked continuing to walk. Frank jogged to catch up with him, thinking of a convincing lie to tell. As soon as he started stuttering Mikey called him out on his bullshit.

“You already knew about the party didn’t you?”

Frank was quiet for what seemed like ages before he muttered that ‘yes he already knew.’

“Let me guess, Gerard invited you.” Mikey’s voice was calm but his eyes kept cutting over at Frank, flashing silent warnings of caution. “Just be careful Frank, don’t let him toy with you.”

Frank groaned with annoyance and promised that he wouldn’t. To his relief they didn’t say another word the rest of walk to Ray’s.   
*****  
The first thing Frank did when they got into Ray’s house was shove through the crowd of people to get to the kitchen and find beer. It didn’t matter what kind so long as he had a buzz before he ran into Gerard. Just the thought of Gerard had him chugging the first PBR and grabbing a second as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He was supposed to text him so he opened Gerard’s contact and sent the message. 

Ten minutes passed uneventfully and Frank was beginning to think he’d been stood up when his phone buzzed. He tried to play it off cool and took his time checking the text, but ended up grinning like a dope when he saw it was Gerard.

“I know, saw u com in.” Frank frowned and scanned the party looking for the greasy mop of black hair that belonged to his kind of, sort of date. It only took a second to find him considering he was in the center of a crowd of people gesturing wildly with his hands as he told a story, no doubt form one of his crazy college days. Frank could barely breathe as he made his way across the living room through the mess of writhing, dancing bodies. Gerard looked amazing. 

Tight jeans, Slayer band tee, leather jacket; that was all it took to get Frank drooling apparently. Oblivious to the fact that he was being addressed his eyes kept wondering back to the bat belt buckle perched precariously near Gerard’s crotch. 

“Frankie?” 

Frank shook his head and forced himself to focus. Gerard was standing close and giving him an inquisitive look that made him feel so self-conscious he immediately averted his gaze to his shoes. The crowd of people around them had dispersed to other areas of the party but Frank still felt incredibly embarrassed. He giggled sheepishly, bringing his beer to his lips and took a long pull. He need to be so drunk right then. He half expected Gerard to walk away from him laughing, but instead he took him by the hand and pulled him close. 

“Come downstairs with me,” he shouted over the music. Frank nodded and followed obediently to the dimly lit basement. At the bottom of the steps there was a cooler holding more beer and Gerard grabbed them both another drink. Frank accepted it with a shy smile and twisted off the cap, taking in the room before him. In the far corner he saw Mikey and his girlfriend, Gina, playing a game of pool with a group of friends from school. To his left there was a game of poker going on, and in the center of the room was a large group of people sitting on pillows and bean bag chairs in a circle. 

After a few awkward minutes of sipping his beer and staring Frank felt Gerard’s firm hand on the small of his back, guiding him forward to an empty bean bag. He plopped down and watched as Gerard crossed to the opposite side to the last empty seat in the circle. He grinned at Frank, showing all of his tiny teeth and the younger boy felt his heart flutter as he grinned back. Frank was convinced it was the best party ever until he realized the point of the circle. At the very center on the floor was an empty wine bottle lying on its side. They were playing Spin the Bottle; or so he thought. 

As the next half-hour passed Frank came to realize that it wasn’t just Spin the Bottle, it was 7 Minutes in Heaven. One by one couples disappeared behind the door, coming out looking disheveled and sexed up. Frank was so focused on keeping his breathing even that he didn’t realize that it was Gerard’s turn. All he heard as he finished his fourth beer was whistling and cat calling. It wasn’t until he heard his name that he tuned back in to what was happening. 

Everyone was staring at him and smirking and Gerard was strutting across the circle to retrieve his prize. The last thing he saw before the closet door shut was Mikey’s disapproving stare and then there was nothing but darkness and Gerard crowding his space.

“Come here,” Gerard whispered seductively. Frank felt hands pulling on his hips and soft lips colliding against his own. Gerard gave a pleased hum when Frank recovered enough from his shock to kiss him back, and ran his tongue along the younger boy’s lower lip. Frank parted his lips and let Gerard deepen the kiss. The next few minutes was a blur of panting and groping that led to Frank pressed against the back wall of the closet with Gerard’s thigh between his legs as Gerard sucked sucked at his neck. 

All he could smell was Gerard, a strange mix of cigarettes, booze, unwashed hair and faint trace of coconut and he knew if things didn’t stop soon he was going to cum in his pants. Frank panted as he felt his abdomen tightening with tension. There was no way he was going to be able hold back, not with Gerard’s own erection digging into his own hip and whispering dirty things in his ear. 

“Wait-Gerard, wait,” he choked out. Gerard hummed in response and stopped sucking at his neck, but continued to rock their hips together. “I’m gonna-I can’t…OH!” Frank shuddered as he came in his boxers. He was still shaking through the aftershocks when Gerard pulled away from him and clipped on the overhead light. He looked pleased with himself and Frank wished he could sink into the floor and disappear. 

“Did you just cum Frankie?” Gerard asked him giggling a little. Frank’s face was flaming. “It’s okay if you did. I won’t tell, I promise.”

When Frank finally made eye contact his voice rushed out high pitched and frantic as he tried to explain. 

“Well, yeah! I mean I’ve never done anything like that!”

Gerard’s eyes widened with shock and Frank immediately regretted speaking. 

“Frankie? Frankie are you saying you’re a virgin?”

“I-“ 

Frank didn’t even get a chance to answer before the closet door opened on them. Their time was up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please! I love hearing from you guys.


End file.
